


Exhausted Affection

by momtookmyphoneT_T



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Merlin needs a break, One Shot, Protective Knights (Merlin), Sleep Deprivation, tired Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momtookmyphoneT_T/pseuds/momtookmyphoneT_T
Summary: Some Merlin is tired and the knights care one shots.Merlin has his hands full, with the King, his chores, the constant attacks, no wonder he's tired.You can see this as romantic or not ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	Exhausted Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin needs to get more love. Sorry if it's short, I cant make long chapters for some reason. Anyways, hope you like it. <3

The King himself was already a handful, constantly getting into trouble and piling chore after chore onto Merlin, not to mention Merlin was also a physician’s apprentice and occasionally took on others’ work. To say Merlin was tired was an understatement. He often worked through nights to finish Arthur’s long list of chores after saving his arse from a sorcerer, assassin, and/or magical beast.

Sometimes sleep would catch up to him in those late nights and he’d end up passing out in the armory or stables. And this was one of those nights.

____________

Percival was just getting in late after a night at the tavern with Gwaine, he was dragging the drunk man to his room when he passed the armory. Curious as to why the lights were on he peeked in to see Merlin rubbing circles in Arthur’s armor. Anyone could see the bags under his eyes and the way he was slowly nodding off, so the knight thought he’d come back to check on Merlin after putting his drunken oaf of a friend to bed.

As Percival walked through the dimly lit hallways questions about Merlin floated through his head. How often did he stay up so late? He thought to the state he saw his friend in. Why did it look like he hadn't slept in days? Did Arthur’s chores always run the man this ragged? Merlin’s dark circles were quite prominent, so it was a wonder how no one had noticed them. As he thought back to the conversations with Merlin he’d had earlier that day, Merlin’s demeanor never changed. His lopsided smile, banter and cheeriness were all there, but his face was gaunt, and he was slightly slower and more clumsy than usual. It had been known that Merlin slept less than what he should’ve, but Percival didn’t know it was so extreme that the man was close to passing out. He resolved to start paying more attention to how Merlin looked from now on, as the man was obviously good at hiding his sleep deprivation. He'd have to tell Lance the state he found their friend in later.

After hauling Gwaine to his bed Percival made his way back to armory. When he got within 15 feet of the room he heard a loud thunk noise. Percival raced forwards, fearing it might be an intruder only to see a peacefully sleeping Merlin.

The noise was the man’s head falling onto the armor, and the fact that he’d slept through the incident cemented how exhausted he was. 

Percival sighed, relaxing his tensed muscles. As he walked closer he took in Merlin’s face. His closed eyelids hiding deep blue irises, and under them deep, dark, pronounced bags. His thin face and strong cheekbones shown in the dull lighting. Percival went to pick up the gangly man, careful not to jostle him too much. Merlin groaned a bit at being moved, but Percival continued. Bridal style, he started carrying Merlin to his room.

____________ 

Carrying Merlin like this reminded him of the Doracha attack. He shivered slightly at the memories. Percival cared for Merlin as much as he teased him. They’d become good friends over the time they’ve spent together pulling pranks with Gwaine, bantering and battling. Remembering the pale, cold, and dying Merlin gave him a rush of protectiveness. In that time he felt useless; all he could do was carry his friend, send him off and hope for the best. At the time the situation was bleak, it was unheard of to survive such an attack from the Doracha. The relief he felt when he saw Merlin alive and well was immense. Deciding it better than to keep reliving bad memories, Percival tried to move his train of thought to another topic.

____________

Being careful not to wake the old man, Percival quietly entered the Physician's chambers. The floorboards creaked under his weight as he went up the set of stairs that led to Merlin’s room. He gently pushed through the door and set Merlin down on his bed, making sure the man was still in a deep sleep before making his way back out into the castle halls.

He made his way to his room, knowing he still had a couple of hours to sleep. After having carried two friends to their respective rooms he was quite tired, so he quickly drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and criticism are appreciated. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
